Die andere Seite
by Bint-Anath
Summary: Wütend, dass Harry in Zaubertränke trotz weniger Arbeit mehr Lob erntet, trifft Hermine in der Bibliothek auf Malfoy. Spielt während des HBP. Oneshot.


_**A/N:**__ Hallöchen! Folgende gaaaanz kleine Story ist mir heut morgen beim Aufwachen eingefallen. Was genau sie aussagt, darüber bin ich mir noch nicht im Klaren -gg- Ich hab die Sache mit dem Blutwahn mal von der anderen Seite dargestellt. Spielt im HBP_

**Die andere Seite**

Hermine rauchte förmlich vor Zorn. Sie musste all ihre Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht vor Frustration laut zu schreien, als sie sich auf ihren Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek fallen ließ. Jegliche Überreste eines schlechten Gewissens waren verflogen. Sie war einfach wütend auf Harry. _Wieder_ hatte er all ihre Anstrengungen und Mühe zunichte gemacht, ohne gearbeitet zu haben. _Wieder_ hatte _er_ Slughorns Lob eingeheimst. Für einen _Bezoar_. Für nichts weiter, als einen kleinen kümmerlichen Stein, aus dem Inneren einer Ziege!

„Sieh an, sieh an", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, die Hermines düstere Gedanken unterbrach. „Das Schlammblut ist also wütend."  
„Verschwinde, Malfoy", fauchte Hermine, ohne aufzublicken. „Deine Arroganz fehlt mir gerade noch."

„Granger, ich muss gestehen, ich bin enttäuscht."  
Hermine stöhnte genervt auf und knallte lauter als nötig einen Stapel Bücher auf den Tisch. Das letzte was sie wollte, war, sich seine Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen zu lassen.

„Nicht nur", fuhr Malfoy mit vor Hohn triefender Stimme fort, „dass du daran scheiterst, Potter in Zaubertränke zu schlagen. Du bist auch noch _wütend_, nur, weil er besser ist als du. Tss tss tss."

Hermine blickte zornig zu ihm auf. Er stand ihr gegen über mit dieser lässigen Überheblichkeit, die er Tag ein Tag aus zur Schau zu stellen pflegte. Doch sein Gesicht war, selbst für ihn, ungewöhnlich blass. Unter seinen Augen lagen Schatten, die ihm einen ungesunden Anblick verliehen.

„Hau einfach ab", sagte Hermine. „Ich bin jetzt nicht in der Stimmung, mich mit irgendwelchen haltlosen Vorurteilen irgendeines Slytherins rumzuschlagen. Schon gar nicht mit _dir_."

„Du weißt, dass dein Verhalten nicht besonders gut nach Gryffindor passt, oder, Schlammblut?", fragte Malfoy, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. „Einen Freund zu hassen, nur weil er besser ist."

„Oh wirklich, Malfoy, das ist lächerlich. Ich _hasse_ Harry nicht."

„Du bist _wütend_, weil er besser ist. Verhält sich so ein Gryffindor? Nein. Ein Hufflepuff? Niemals. Ein Ravenclaw? Denkbar, aber ich bezweifle es. Und… ein Slytherin?"  
„Wag es ja nicht", zischte Hermine, „mich mit diesem Pack vorurteilender, nutzloser Idioten in Verbindung zu setzen! Verschwinde!"

Doch zu ihrem Leidwesen tat Malfoy das genaue Gegenteil. Er ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand, nieder und lehnte sich ihr entgegen, damit sie ihn verstehen konnte.

„Du kommst dir wohl unglaublich toll vor, wenn du uns immer auf die Nase binden kannst, dass wir so viele Vorurteile haben, was? Wach endlich auf, Granger. So dumm kannst du gar nicht sein. Habt ihr etwa keine Vorurteile? Ach, ich vergas, ihr seid ja _Gryffindors_. So lange es die bösen Slytherins gibt, existiert ja kein Grund, über die eigenen Fehler nachzudenken. Über die eigenen Vorurteile."

„Lächerlich, Malfoy. Was du da redest-"

„Nehmen wir doch dich mal als Beispiel, Granger. Sobald du von Hogwarts und den Häusern erfahren hast, warst du davon überzeugt, nicht nach Slytherin zu gehören. Dahin kommen ja nur die Gemeinen, Bösen, Hinterhältigen und Feiglinge, ist es nicht so?"  
„Das sind keine Vorurteile, das sind _Tatsachen_. Fast alle dunklen Zauberer stammen aus Slytherin. Hogwarts wäre demnach ohne es viel besser dran."

Da lachte Malfoy freudlos auf.

„Ach. Ist das so? Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Granger."  
Hermine schnaubte verächtlich.

„Hogwarts _braucht_ Slytherin."  
„Was treibst du hier eigentlich, Malfoy? Versuchst du, dich um jeden Preis vor mir lächerlich zu machen? Klappt nämlich ziemlich gut."

„Granger, es ist wirklich ganz einfach. Ich erkläre es dir. Slytherin hält Hogwarts zusammen. Ohne Slytherin hätten die anderen drei Häuser nichts, wogegen sie sich zusammenschließen könnten. Ohne Slytherin hätten sie nichts, was sie in dem Glauben lässt, sie wären ‚gute Menschen'. Egal was ihr tut, sagt, denkt – ihr seid nie _schlecht_. Denn Slytherin ist immer schlechter. Ihr Gryffindors würdet euch ohne Slytherin wie ganz normale Menschen fühlen – und nicht wie strahlende Helden."

„Das ist nicht wahr-"

„Ohne Slytherin wäre der Häuserwettkampf sinnlos."  
„So ein Quatsch, Malfoy. Nicht alles dreht sich um _euch_!"

„Euer Ehrgeiz würde nachlassen, wenn ihr gegen die anderen ‚Guten' kämpfen müsstet."  
Malfoy machte eine kurze Pause, in der Hermine ihn etwas verwundert ansah. Sie hatte ja nicht gewusst, dass er sich über _so_ _etwas_ Gedanken machte.

„Und so kommt es, Granger, dass Slytherins werden, was sie sind. Es gibt nämlich einige, die kommen nicht aus… aus einer Familie wie meiner. Manche Erstklässler unterscheiden sich nicht von Erstklässlern anderer Häuser. Aber bald werden sie, wie _ihr_ sie seht. Sobald der Sprechende Hut jemanden nach Slytherin schickt, denkt ihr doch, der plant den nächsten Hinterhalt. Lächerlich. Manchmal glaube ich, ihr denkt allen Ernstes, dass ein _Viertel_ aller Schüler potenzielle Mörder sind."

„Malfoy, ich kann es nicht glauben! Versuchst gerade wirklich, mir weis zu machen, dass ihr Slytherins nur arme, missverstandene Kinder seid? Dass _wir_ _euch_ zu dem gemacht haben, was ihr seid?"

„Ich versuche lediglich, dir ein wenig die Augen zu öffnen, Granger."  
„Das ist- ich kann es einfach nicht _glauben_!" Irgendwoher war eine neue Woge von Wut gekommen und über Hermine hereingebrochen. „Was bildest du dir ein? Du tust so, als ginge es euch schlechter, als würdet _ihr_ unter _uns_ leiden! Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Malfoy, _wir_ sind diejenigen, die sich um unsere Familien fürchten. Wir sind _nicht_ diejenigen, die sorglos umherstolzieren und-"

Sie verstummte. Malfoys graue Augen bohrten sich mit solch eisiger Kälte in ihre, dass ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Seine unnatürliche Gesichtsfarbe unterstrich die Kälte, die plötzlich von ihm ausging.

„Du weißt nichts. _Absolut_. _Gar_. _Nichts_", presste er zwischen seinen blassen, vor Zorn zitternden Lippen hervor. „Wir sind _immer_ die ersten. Die ersten, die Schuld haben, weil wir Slytherins sind. Die ersten, die kämpfen, weil wir Slytherins sind-"

„Kämpfen?", wiederholte Hermine aufgebracht. „Kämpfen – gegen _unsere_ Familien! Wir sitzen hier in Angst und-"

Malfoy schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Seine Knöchel traten schneeweiß aus seiner verkrampften Hand hervor. „Nein, Schlammblut", sagte er so leise, dass Hermine ihn kaum hörte. „Unsere Familien waren die ersten. Sie waren in Gefahr, _vor_ euren. Sie sind _immer_ in größerer Gefahr-"

„Weil sie dumm sind!", platze es aus Hermine hervor. „_Dumm_ und _besessen_ von ihrem Blutwahn."

„Granger, komm endlich runter von deinem hohen Ross. Blut. _Reines_ Blut, weißt du, was das impliziert? Nein, natürlich nicht! _Unsere_ Familien haben über Jahrhunderte hinweg ihre Traditionen erhalten. Traditionen, die es nicht mehr geben würde, wenn wir uns nicht von Muggeln abgeschottet hätten."  
„Traditionen? Was zum Beispiel? Versklavung von Hauselfen? Ermordung von Muggeln?"

„Wissen, Granger. _Wissen_. Kenntnisse der Magie. Meine Familie besitzt Kenntnisse, von denen kannst du nur träumen. Es gibt Dinge, die stehen nicht in Büchern."  
„Danke Malfoy, an den Dunklen Künsten bin ich nicht interessiert", fauchte Hermine.

Doch Malfoy überging, wie schon so oft, ihre Worte. 

„Magische Fähigkeiten können verkümmern. Guck dir doch nur mal die Weasleys an. Vor hunderten von Jahren gehörten sie noch zu jenen Familien, die einen riesigen Schatz an Wissen hatten. Sie haben sich mit Muggeln eingelassen und haben dabei vergessen ihre Traditionen zu wahren. Sobald Muggel, oder deines gleichen, in das Leben magischer Familien eintreten, wird vergessen, sich des uralten Wissens zu erinnern. Magie stumpft zu einem _Alltagsgegenstand_ ab. Guck dir an, wo die Weasleys jetzt sind!"

„Sie sind glücklich", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme.

„Glücklich", wiederholte Malfoy verächtlich. „Dein Wieselfreund ist glücklich, dass er bei den ZAGs nicht durchgefallen ist. Hätte seine Familie sich nicht mit Abschaum abgegeben, hätte er sich keine Sorgen machen müssen! Granger, hör mir nur zu. Ohne Familien wie meine, gäbe es heute nicht mehr viele von all den tollen Zaubersprüchen, die du so fleißig auswendig lernen kannst. Sie wären in Vergessenheit geraten, weil man sich statt ihrer mit Muggeln befasst hat. Gibt man sich mit Muggeln ab, benutzt man Magie nur noch für den Alltag. Man _lebt_ Magie nicht mehr, man _studiert_ sie nicht, man _versteht_ sie nicht. Die fortgeschrittene Magie wäre längst in Vergessenheit geraten, gäbe es nicht Familien wie die meine, die sich von Muggeln und Schlammblütern fernhalten."  
Hermine starrte ihn mit brennenden Augen an. Sie war aufgestanden, ohne es zu bemerken. 

„Fahr zur Hölle, _Malfoy_", zischte sie und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang davon. An ihre Bücher hatte sie nicht mehr gedacht, genauso wenig hatte sie seine leise gemurmelten Worte gehört.

„Ich bin schon längst auf dem Weg dahin."

- - - 

_**A/N:**__ Das war Malfoys Meinung/These, die natürlich Lücken hat, man denke nur an Crabbe und Goyle._


End file.
